1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for controlling the direction of travel of small water craft, and more particularly to an apparatus for fixing the position of the rudder of a small water craft for unattended trolling.
2. Description of the Background Art
Use of outboard motor powered boats by fisherman is widely known. Often these boats are used for slow speed trolling because certain fish more readily strike a lure that is dragged behind a slow moving boat than when the lure is stationary. However, it is difficult to control the direction of the boat by operating a tiller or steering control while at the same time holding a rod and reel.
Several devices have been proposed for fixing the position of tillers used with wind powered sail boats. Examples are U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,572 issued to Lauterbach on Nov. 6, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,800 issued to Gage on Oct. 16, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,904 issued to Childress on Feb. 19, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,869 issued to Turrentine on Dec. 18, 1979; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,410 issued to Young on Oct. 18,1966. While these devices can be used to fix the position of a tiller for unattended sailing, none provide for simple sliding movement for adjustment of the rudder attached to an outboard motor over a continuous range while at the same time providing for quick one-handed disconnection of the device in the event that manual steering is desired.
Other devices have been proposed for steering boats powered by outboard motors, including fixing the position of the tiller. Examples of those devices can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,099 issued to Bittner on Nov. 29, 1966; U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,896 issued to Allen on Aug. 12, 1958; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,553 issued to McAllister on Feb. 27, 1951. These devices are deficient in one or more respects in that they either require the fisherman to hold the tiller in place so that 15 he is not free to move around the vessel, do not provide for quick release of the device in an emergency, or do not provide for a continuous range of position adjustment.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. While the devices disclosed in those patents can be used to fix the position of a tiller, they do not exhibit the features and objectives of the present invention. It is respectfully stipulated that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.